


When truth hurts...

by bellemelody



Category: Ero 2012 ( Yamapi Music Video), Johnny's Entertainment, KAT-TUN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Community: hc_bingo, Death, F/M, M/M, Robots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-02
Updated: 2012-08-02
Packaged: 2017-11-11 06:52:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/475770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bellemelody/pseuds/bellemelody
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I would be very grateful if you could tell me how these... things work."</p><p>The blank face changes, a bitter smile appearing on the shapely lips.</p><p>"So you think he is just a thing for you? Without heart and soul, just a thing?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	When truth hurts...

**Author's Note:**

> Just a scene from AU, where Jin is a robot. Blame Gina for this AU and Pi's PV for this ficlet :)
> 
> Many thanks to Solo for helping me with beta :) you are wonderful :)

   
***  
Kamenashi knocks on the door, and after a few seconds he hears the voice.

"It's open."

He enters the apartment and looks around. Kazuya knows the reputation of this man, but knowing is one thing, seeing with your own eyes another. It is creepy, he is creepy and all the half-naked mannequins with white faces aren't helping at all.

"How can I help you?"

The voice is polite. Yamashita Tomohisa is a tall man with sad eyes. The silk of his shirt looks luxurious. Kazuya rubs the old leather of his vest, thinking that he needs to buy a new one to look more presentable.

"I'm Kamenashi Kazuya, detective. I called you yesterday and you said that you have the information about..."

Bangs of dark hair cover the eyes of the couturier, giving him a melancholic appearance.

"Yes, I remember you, please come in. Make yourself at home"

Yamashita makes a welcoming gesture and goes to another room. Kazuya doubts he can feel comfortable in the company of half-naked white weird dolls, but decides that it will be better to follow.

The dark wooden table and the massive chair -- this must be the designer's workplace. Here he makes all his ideas come true, and uses the results as adornments for his white ... friends?

The sad eyes are studying him attentively. Kazuya is used to the intent looks of criminals, sometimes with hate or the desire to destroy him, sometimes with the desire to prove their innocence. But this man's eyes seems to be empty, like old despair is living somewhere deep and can't return the life to them. Kazuya feels uncomfortable. He reminds himself that he still needs answers.

"I would be very grateful if you could tell me how these... things work."

The blank face changes, a bitter smile appearing on the shapely lips.

"So you think he is just a thing for you? Without heart and soul, just a thing?"

Kazuya shrugs. It is difficult to swallow when the image of Jin's eyes losing their light appears in his head.

"What else?"

Yamashita chuckles annoyingly, as if this eccentric man knows everything, knows what Kame is feeling. Like he can just see inside his head.

"That's why you are here, right?" the man says. "Because you don't care."

Yes, Yamashita is annoying. Why can't he just tell Kazuya what he wants to know and they can say good bye and never see each other again.

"I care. That's why I'm here."

Another long gaze and Yamashita stands up, again gesturing for Kazuya to follow him. He opens the door to the bedroom and Kazuya pauses before entering it. The bed is covered with white mannequins limbs. On the floor are lacy fabric and velvet, and sparkling stones. Maybe for more creepy jewelry for his creepy white girlfriends. Kazuya decides that he has right to be mean, just in his thoughts.

Another door, to the closet and Kazuya has a big urge to draw his gun, because everything is strange about this man -- the atmosphere, the things and his long stares, everything. He puts his hand at his belt, preparing for action anytime. This is his work after all.

Yamashita opens the door slowly. Kazuya feels ashamed when he sees what is hidden inside.

A robot. The same old model, a robot from the old days, looking so much like a human. It sits on the floor looking like a woman hugging her legs, but Kazuya knows. She is not alive, she is like Jin. His Jin.

"She is...?" Kazuya has no idea what to call it. Broken? Or maybe... dead?

"Yes, she is." His voice and his eyes, they have so much pain that Kazuya feels lost for a moment. Because he understands.

"Don't you ever call her thing." It's almost a whisper, but Kazuya can feel the anger and he can understand that, too. Jin is not a thing. Not anymore.

"I'm sorry."

Yamashita closes the door and feeling the heavy pause, Kazuya understands that this is the time for him to leave. But he still has a questions.

"You can't fix her?" Repair. Charge. Kazuya still has no idea how to call it.

"It was too late for her, she was broken beyond repair and I was powerless."

"I'm sorry."

***

 

When Kazuya returns home, the bitter feeling still lingers; something feels heavy and suffocating inside his chest. He thought he'd be relieved, finding answers at last. But the answer he got is no relief. Jin's life can end.

He puts the little box at the table and decides to take a look what Yamashita gave to him. A present for Jin, he said. Yes, Kazuya told him Jin's name. He feels better knowing that he can share his secret, that someone will understand.

He opens the box and finds a red lacy corset. A present from the couturier.

There's a noise from the next room and Jin's tall figure appears at the threshold. Kazuya  meets his eyes. They are looking blank, but the light is there. "I have a present for you." Kazuya shows him the lacy fabric.

He just needs to keep charging Jin, always.  
 


End file.
